This invention pertains to traffic-safety signalling means, such as directional signals, brake lights, and the like, and in particular to such means for removable attachment thereof to trailered equipment, for instance: power boats.
Trailered equipment, especially power boats, commonly overhang the rearmost end of the trailer upon which they are carried. When trailering larger boats, i.e., those nineteen to twenty-eight feet long, and eight to eight and a half feet wide, the rear of the boat extends from three to five feet beyond the end of the trailer. Then, the engine outdrive, in turn, extends another three to four feet from the rear of the boat. Consequently, the rearmost lights of the trailer are from six to nine feet forward of the rearmost portion of the trailered equipment--in the example given, the outdrive of the boat engine. Those lights, those traffic-safety signalling means of the trailer, therefore, are difficult to see. Especially is this so at dusk, under rainy conditions, during a fog, and other inclement weather. Even if the driver of the trailer-towing vehicle gives proper signals, and has correctly functioning brake lights, drivers of other vehicles alongside and behind the trailered equipment cannot always sense how close is the trailered equipment, or where it actually ends.
What has been needed is a traffic-safety signalling means which can be removably attached to the very rearmost portion of the trailered equipment and which will faithfully duplicate visual signals of the trailer-towing vehicle.
It is an object of this invention, then, to set forth just such a long-sought signalling means for trailered equipment.